


summer after the stormy night

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [194]
Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Stormy Night, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Gabu and Mei enjoy their life together during the summer.





	summer after the stormy night

“The sun feels amazing, doesn’t it Gabu?” Mei asked as he laid down on the green grass, letting the summer rays warm his body.

“Yeah, it feels so nice to get some extra warmth in my fur. I’ve missed summer. I never want it to end again.”

The two of them had lived together for about a year. They had experienced a long summer, a pleasant fall, and a hard winter together. Both had struggled to find enough food, while trying to seek shelter from the cold and the snow, but they had managed to survive, both of them, as a team.

The winter had been harsher than usual, but that made spring and now summer feel even more like a reward, something the two really deserved. After all, everyone loved summer, there was plenty of tasty grass for Mei, and tons of juicy prey for Gabu.

Of course, the wolf never ate in front of the goat, and he absolutely never  _ ate _ goat either, he had sworn it of for Mei. When the wolf needed to hunt, he always did so alone, caught a few juicy rabbits, and ate everything before returning home. He didn’t want to make Mei uncomfortable by eating meat in front of him, and that was a good solution. Mei knew Gabu couldn’t control what he had to eat to survive, and didn’t blame him at all. He wasn’t like other wolves, mocking and playing with the prey for the cheer adrenaline of seeing it scared. He simply ate to not starve. He was simply built with the need to eat meat, like he was built to eat grass and clovers.

But now, with summer, neither would starve for a long time, since summer were the months of paradise. A few months in  _ their  _ paradise. Now, both were happy, filed with food, and just relaxed.

“Yeah, I hope this summer is extra long. I love spending it with you Gabu, here in our home.”

The wolf smiled, before scratching his ear.

“Yeah. This is our home.”


End file.
